When Angels fall, Demons Are Born
by Lightning the Flash
Summary: When Byakuya can't complete an important duty, he runs away and lands into an unsuspecting humans life. AU


**Chapter: 1**

**Hey everyone, this is an AU. I would like to know what you all think so please review. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! **

**Warnings: Mentions of M-preg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>He stood looking at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

_Perfect_

He ran fingers through the soft silky hair. Soft finger tips touched the pale skin of his face and paused lightly over his lips. Gray eyes looked down at the slender body in the mirror. A body clean and pure.

_And today it will be tainted. _

The man tried to stop the trembles in his body. It did not matter how he felt about it, if every part of him screamed. Duty came first. As it always had before and would now.

_I know why this must be done. I know that it is a great honor to serve the king by offering up this stainless body to bring forth the next light beings. I know and yet I... _

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki," A tall figure stood in the doorway, "It is time."

Byakuya turned away from the mirror and walked to the door. He paused before passing through.

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya spoke, "Why do you still come to me with respect?"

"It is because I still respect you."

"When this day comes to an end I will not be worthy of respect." The raven haired being said.

"I will always respect you my lord," Senbonzakura spoke softly, "I do not see how any other would see you as trash...this is an incredible honor."

"It is an honor," He agreed," But it is also a sacrifice. It is an honor to be able to help our king but it is a sacrifice because after the joining, everything will be lost. I will be looked down upon for not being pure and for being powerless. Everything that I have done will be forgotten. Our sacrifice lost. Everyone's memory will cleared of me. I will be thrown out the ranks because I will no longer be like everyone else. Everything I have worked for will be gone. I will have nothing but the other tainted soul by my side."

"What are his feeling on this?" Senbonzakura asked.

"He seems to be taking it better than me," He said, "Let us continue on."

Byakuya and thought on the way to their destination. He thought of the discussion he had with his soon to be life partner yesterday.

_"Byakuya," The gentle brown eyes looked at him, "Why do you worry?" _

_"Sousuke," He said, "I will lose everything." _

_"Yes, you will," Sousuke spoke, "And so will I. You will not be alone. At the end when everything is stripped away, we will have the knowledge that everything that we gave is the reason this light world will exist. That because of us, the race of the angels will survive. We will also always have each other."_

_When the noble angel stayed silent he continued. _

_"Do not be afraid," The brown haired angel said, "And remember that this must be done. It is our duty. You have been the best angel to walk the heavens, titled as the most beautiful but now you must let it go." _

_"Of course," Byakuya said finally, "I know and understand but it is hard." _

_"It is," the other being thought, "But do not worry. There is a gift I wish to give you. _

The raven haired angel stopped at the large white doors. His breath stopped as they opened wide. The other angels that stood on both sides of the large room looked at him. He walked forward slowly, Senbonzakura at his side. He stopped suddenly on the middle of the walkway.

_I..._

Everyone continued to watch him. His eye connected to the ones of the angel he was about to marry. Sousuke smiled warmly and held out a hand.

"Byakuya it is alright." The brown haired man said gently.

_This is it. _

He placed his hand into the one that was held out. A flash of visions ran through Byakuya's mind, they passed too fast to make sense but he caught the images of blood and dark shadows. The only clear thought passed his mind.

_Run._

Byakuya shook his head, stepped away and before flash stepping away. He heard the other angels were going after him and continued to runaway. He knew that running away and not continuing the order was disobeying. He knew that if he was caught that he would be questioned and thrown into a cell for a number of days and when he walked down to the altar the next time he would be restrained. The raven haired angel flash stepped through the long white halls, and turning into other white halls until he stopped at the largest white doors that existed in their world. He heard the shouts coming closer and opened the double doors. He looked at the white clouds moving with the wind and dropped down. He let his wings grow out of him and the white wings grew to their full size behind him. He flew away from his pursuers. He stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He tried to pull free.

"Lord Byakuya stop." Senbonzakura said.

Byakuya stopped and turned to face the one who stopped him.

""I am sorry but I cannot do it." The noble angel said softly.

"I understand," The other angel said, "They grow near. Let us continue to fly away."

Byakuya nodded and continued to fly away with Senbonzakura flying closely behind.

"Why have you not turned me in?"

"I have told you that I will always respect you," The tall angel answered, "I will always be loyal to you and I will protect you."

Byakuya stopped when he heard Senbonzakura take his sword out of it's sheath and couldn't move out in time as the blade struck. He screamed in pain as one of his wings was cut off. The other angel held him by the waist.

"Run my lord," He whispered into the nobles ear, his hands loosed and he let the injured angel fall.

Byakuya fell fast through the white clouds and through a dark sky. He continued to fall until he hit a hard surface and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow Renji!"<p>

Renji nodded at his friend and walked down the sidewalk. A few cars were on the streets. It was a nice quiet night so the redhead decided to walk, instead of using the public bus, home. He entered an area that was not lighted by the street lights and touched the pocket knife that he carried everywhere he went. If someone wanted to start problems he was prepared, although it would really suck for him if someone had a gun. He kept his head straight and didn't look at anyone that leaned against the walls. Street people could sense fear in people and got offended if you so much as looked at them the wrong way.

He was able to relax a bit more when he reentered the street area. People continued to walk in and out the stores that were open. A couple walked by him, holding hands. Smiling and just so happy.

_I wonder if I'll ever be that happy. _

In Renji's nineteen years of life he had never been able to find someone. But it was his own fault, he just couldn't trust people. There had been too many people in his life that he trusted that hurt him badly. When someone came close he would push them away. He wanted to love but he was also afraid to.

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes caught sight of a shooting star shoot across the sky.

_Wow. Now that's something you don't see everyday. Things could be so hard sometimes but it's like there's someone always looking after you and try to give you something to smile about._

The redhead walked the rest of the way with a smile on his face. He turned a corner and saw the flashing red and blue lights just a little before the apartment complex he lived in.

_What happened here? _

Renji walked closer and realized that there was a big hole in the middle of the road.

"What could have caused this?" A police officer said, "I have never seen anything like it."

"Maybe it was a meteor or something." Suggested the other next to him.

"And the blood?"

_Blood? _

Renji hid behind the car that was close to him as a police officer came running up to the two men.

"I know what it is." The young man running said when he reached them.

"What is it then, Hibiki." The first cop said.

"It's aliens." Hibiki answered.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah."

"Hibiki," Said the cop, "Aliens don't exist! They're not real!"

"Yes they are!" The young cop said, "If they're not real then what about all those crop circles?"

"Are you stupid? Crop circles were made by some idiot who had nothing better to do or a drunk farmer."

"The makings of crop circles is humanly impossible," Hibiki stated, "And it would explain how this happened."

"A meteor made this," The other said.

"And the blood?"

"It was probably an animal or something."

"Hey you three!" The one in charge yelled for them to come over.

Renji shook his head and continued on to his apartment. He didn't believe the alien theory. The meteor sounded reasonable but the blood threw him off.

_Oh well, just another mystery that will never be solved. _

He walked and passed by an alley in the way but stopped when he heard a groaning sound. He turned and saw that someone wearing a white robe lay on the floor. He ran and knelt at the person side.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

The redhead gasped softly when he saw blood covering the right side of the strangers back.

"I'll go get help."

"N-no." The man said and grabbed Renji's arm.

Renji began to object but stopped when the man looked up at him.

_He's...really beautiful... _

Even in the dark the raven haired mans face could be seen. There seemed to be a strange soft glow surrounding him. The gray eyes drooped and the stranger fell into his arms.

_What do I do with him? I should take him back there with those police men. But he said that he didn't want to. He's bleeding though, he could die from blood lost. What could I do? _

Renji picked up the man, and was surprised that he was very light. He didn't understand himself at all but he walked into the apartment complex and climbed the stairs to his home. He placed the man on his bed when he got inside. The redhead left the room and came back with the first aid kit. He carefully lifted the pale body and blushing slightly as he took off the white clothing. The pale body was stainless except for the blood and a light pink marking on his upper back. He gently began to clean off the blood and realized that the bleeding had stopped. He gasped softly when another marking appeared. The markings were identical to each other, one on his right and another on his left shoulder blade.

_That's an odd place for scars._

Renji bandaged the right marking and dressed the man in one of his bathrobes. He sat back and watched the man sleep. He looked down at the white robe the stranger had been wearing and noticed that it was soaked with blood.

_He should be dead with all that blood lost. _

He looked over at the man and saw the rise and fall of his chest.

_What the hell? _

_._


End file.
